


Honey Maker

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bees, Cuckolding, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Honey, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: As a favor to everyone’s beloved biologist, the guys go looking for her newestvictimassistant. Surprised to find Loqi undertook the task of collecting honey from a colony of Killer Bees, they are not completely prepared for the outcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With so many sex pollen fics out there, what would happen if the guys ended up getting a taste of the honey that comes from such plants? With such large bees, they must be getting help from somewhere right? So this came about after reading [ An Empty's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777619) the word Honey Maker stuck with me. This has like zero to do with that but the name.

Fort Vaullerey glowed as daemon warding spotlights shone on with a peculiar rumbling sound comparable to the killer bees that declared the vast plain outside a home. Far from the highway where the Regalia waited, Noctis and his retinue trekked skirting around a herd of Spiracorns the greatest stallion leveling them with a glowering glare waiting for one indiscretion, a convenience to impale and stain its horns in blood. Royal but any was suitable.

Prompto, suspicious of the stallions, moved to huddle beside Gladiolus. “Why do they always look at us? Like we are the next snack.”

Gladiolus chuckles, a gorgeous deep vibration that flutters against Prompto’s shoulders as Gladio pulls him into a half hug “maybe they want chicken legs.” Prompto scoffs, smirking.

Noctis’s voice carries over the plain from atop an outcropping of rocks, Ignis at the base. “Guys, I think we got who we are looking for.” A quick sprint and all four are settling back beside the rocks, observing their mark a figureless form hidden in the conventional suit of a beekeeper. Whoever it is possesses a level of devotion to this task that Ignis realizes they do not when Sania makes her request to them. They watch for half an hour; Killer Bees absent while it liberates their hive. Choosing not to startle, they linger back to wait, waiting for any sign of the giant bees to come back. As they stand by the assistant Sania was in tears over, turns and lets out a mingling of disappointment and hatred.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Noctis scoffs at the voice, remembering the assistant. Ignis can practically see the sneer as ‘your majesty’ gets added to the question.

Noctis takes a stride forward, arms crossed. “Loqi, don’t you have people to destroy?”

“Don’t you have a costume tea party to attend?” The hood comes off, the shorter man glaring his existence at the Lucian King. Ignis frowns reaching out to grab Noctis by the arm.

“It’s growing late, it would be best to retire to Sania with the news before it grows too dark out.” Ignis is forever the tone of reason till Prompto’s unexpected intervention. The blond lifts one jar, twisting it this and that way to get a decent view at the enormous honeycomb inside its pool of transparent liquid. Noctis finds a curious delight in watching Loqi try to take the jar from Prompto who, in his anxious normality to please drops the jar. The air around them stops was they see the clear liquid trickle into the ground. Loqi goes down to his knees struggling to keep the cracked jar together, Prompto coming to kneel beside him as well apologizing.

Tired of watching Prompto subjugate himself to the Nif, Noctis steps over one of his vial in hand. “What’s so important about these anyway?”

“There has been an increase in the Killer Bee populace in this area. We,” and by we Noctis hears Imperials, not the intended co-partnership between the Imperials and Hunters, “have been taking out hives but take out one, two crops up. Lestallum had a recent bout of an entire colony of Lucian honey bees become Quaied. It decimated the population and this new generation is more aggressive targeting humans, animals, and natural fauna.” Loqi frowns trying to get as much of the honey into the vial without spilling it. With a small bottleneck, it fails gloriously, Noctis intervened taking the vial from Prompto, whose palm is covered in the clear sticky byproduct.

Loqi, concentrating on getting as much of the rest into the vial doesn’t hear Noctis’ question till he repeats it. “I am not sure with Miss Yeager plans on doing with this. I gather she believes their honey or whatever plant its derived from holds the answer to the population growth.”

“Well, it tastes like shit.”

Loqi smirks glancing to Prompto who is glaring at his hand now. Ignis rolls his eyes at Prompto’s antics. “Don’t lick your fingers. Oh, Bloody hell.”

Prompto offers his best friend a sample that Noctis accepts with his own grimace. “It really is gross.” Noctis turns his attention back to Loqi and the flask. “It's weird.” His nose crinkles, “like peanuts. Salty peanuts from a bar.”

“I thought more like mayonnaise.” Prompto sniffs. His most hated condiment. Ignis watches in horror as Gladiolus takes his own sample, commenting it felt like Meet and Meat’s pizza rolls, which no one in the Crown City eats due to a large amount of grease while Loqi keeps his own conclusion to himself, but by the sour look its nothing good. Ignis is last identifying it to sample like sweet relish.

By the time they have gathered all the equipment a distant humming is heard, the bees returning from where they had traveled to, and night has fallen the moon high in the sky. There is no reaching Sania now. The haven is already set up, a tent perched on one side while the other houses a standalone table decorated with notebooks and other bags that held jars.

Loqi glowers at them. “I guess we will be sharing tonight.” 

‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡

A choke in the twilight was adequate to wake Ignis, his stomach constricting from being empty, but it was not hunger he suffered only a sweltering warmth. Shrugging out of his blazer Ignis reached for his glasses, what little certainty they created did nothing for it was pitch inside the tarpaulin tent. “Noct?”

Hesitancy and a concealed, stressed “yeah” wafted over Gladiolus’ catatonic form. Worry puckered Ignis’ eyebrow, Noctis sounded miffed. Searching for his phone, he discovered it near where his head had rested just minutes ago. “Why did you respond?” Prompto’s angry whisper hissed out as the flashlight lit up the ground turning to brighten the opposite part of the tent. The young twenty-year-olds blink adjusting to the sudden onslaught of light, nude as the days they were born.

“What in Bahamut’s name do you think you are doing?” Turning the phone from one face to the next, Ignis returns the light back to Noctis. Noctis turned aside from the blinding light. 

“Can you point that someplace else?”  Loqi sat up slightly, frowning at Ignis. Turning the light to Noctis, the light drifted to Prompto when Noctis remained silent. The blond stared back not inching from his spot, entrenched and defiant or just that Loqi has a firm grasp on Prompto’s cock as he brushes the tip crossed his lips. Gray eyes hold Ignis’ gaze daring him to interrupt him -them- from this liberation, Loqi smirks tongue darting out to claim. 

Ignis swallows, forcing down the bulge in his throat while the hair on the back of his neck raises as the pink head sinks into the widening mouth as Loqi’s jaw sags. “Fuck,” Ignis barely knows his voice, struggling at the top buttons of his blouse the intensity inside the tent becoming unbearable. How is Gladiolus sleeping through the sharp sounds of Prompto getting sucked off or the heady pants Noctis is composing as he drives the General’s legs wider?

Thoughts of why and how this transpired to be, vanish as the heavy metal of his buckle hit the ground with an imperceptible clink, cock firm in the restrains of leopard print boxer briefs. Every part of him tingles, observing the actions of the other three in the tent. The delicate handling from the King of Lucius, hands seeking the plain of Loqi’s back till they drove to his hips to stop him, not press him to go quicker or bounce harder. Noctis sits up abdominals contract as he holds himself watching Prompto’s face- nose scrunched, eyes heavy with lust, mouth open and delirious sounds of arousal pouring forth, urging even as lewd sounds of gagging fill the tent- it is beautiful. Ignis, thankful for the dim light of his mobile and the preoccupation of the other three people that are awake, they do not notice him standing and hitting his head on the tent pole as he pulls his boots off. Glancing back to the scene before him he stills, openly stroking his cock.

“Hurry,” Noctis growls a tone he has rarely used with any of them. Prompto’s eyes flick up and he smirks pulling out, a stream of cum aimed well over Loqi’s shoulder to splash on Noctis’ face silencing any more contention while the rest lands precariously over the Loqi’s face, which is not what Prompto had intended as Loqi eagerly accepts Prompto, hands gripping pale mounds massaging with each bob of his head. Genuinely impressed by the general’s ability to multi-task and Prompto’s own efficiency at shutting Noctis up; Ignis wants every part of this, adrenaline pumping as he steps over Gladiolus still prone form fingers taking hold of Loqi’s cum covered face.

Between the four, things do not devolve this far. Fights for domination between Noctis and Prompto are non-existent. Even in bed its unwritten that Noctis is King and no matter what, he gets whatever he desires. Whatever fight is building between the two, escalated by the line of white that has run down Noct’s face, proves to be explosive. The moan that calls from cream covered lips as Noctis puts in a real effort, soft touches from before gone as Prompto steps back to watch. It is a show, enlightening as the small bubble that has formed around them becomes vibrant. Noctis is proving his worth with how long -or short- it takes him to get Loqi off. The contemplative smirk Prompto wear as his eyes trail over Loqi’s quivering form linger at the space they meet, hand stroking his member back to hardness.

“Yawl just can’t keep it down, can you?”  Gladio glowers, wiping at his own face where Prompto’s challenge overshot and not only landed on Noctis but Gladio. Noctis does not care that his Shield has a front-row view enraptured by the man above him, but Gladiolus notices if the tent in his pants is any sign.

When Gladio joins, Prompto turns from the vexing display, soaking in the sight of the Shield already shirtless but now pantsless as well but most importantly hard. Eager, Prompto lowers himself down. It is not the first time, nor will it be the last that Prompto and Gladio will get to enjoy each other. Beside Noctis it is a regular occurrence. But Noctis is getting something new, strange and on the political spectrum treasonous. Just between the five of them, it's not leaving this tent. “You guys been at it a while?” The way Prompto sinks down with little resistance leaves Gladio breathless.

“We already had a few,” he smiles rolling his hips, sinking down to the root, soft curve of Gladio’s balls nestled against his filled hole “rounds. This is Loqi’s first time bottoming. Well for Noct.” Gladio frowns but says nothing more. Hiking Prompto up he lifts a hand motioning to Ignis.

“You knew about this Iggy?”

“I did not.” His hand drags over the head of his cock, twisting and dragging down when it reaches the top. “Just what have you all been using for lube?” The bottle comes flying at his head, Noctis not stopping but taking enough time to assist them. Normally Ignis would offer thanks, but he is aware his liege is busy subjugating an invading force as he helps Loqi turn to face him.

Popping the cap on the lube, Ignis liberally pours what remains, which is not a lot, into his hand splitting it between the heavy member in his hand and stroking Gladio as Prompto lifts, only to slide back down with a smack between them. They had had quite a few rounds between the three of them, Ignis drops the empty bottle to the floor of the tent watching the steady rhythm Prompto and Gladio have built up. Between the King and his Shield, there is a steady stream of ‘fuck, oh fuck,’ and ‘yeah, harder’.

“Come on Ig,” Gladio smiles holding Prompto still, cheeks spread. Prompto glances over his shoulder wiggling a finger at Ignis. “I’ll make room for you.” Gladiolus does, lifting Prompto up, and off to rest on his stomach not minding the warm white stream leaking from Prompto to pool in the hollow of his belly button. Stepping forward, Ignis pulls Prompto down and with some help from Gladio they both slide in snug. For their efforts, Prompto moans reaching back to grab Ignis’ leg.

“You guys are amazing” broken and strung along between the deep undulations of the larger men, Prompto lets out a whimper as the pace picks up the only response, he can elicit in such a position. Ignis pushes him down into Gladio’s firm chest with each thrust, effectively sandwiching him between them and forcing his head to the side.

Watching Loqi lean back, Noctis reaches up wrapping a hand around the Nif’s throat gripping tightly, Loqi holding Noctis hand in place as the first tremors of a euphoric high wash over him. Painting Noctis’ stomach in clear droplets, Loqi doesn’t protest when Noctis rushes to push him off quickly, tossing the condom over his shoulder. Moving to his knees to kneel beside the Gladio-Prompto- Ignis sandwich, Noctis strokes rapidly what little cum he can manage to form lands on Prompto’s nose.

“What the fuck Noct?” Prompto pushes up and back at the same moment Gladio and Ignis move in creating a domino effect that tears a subtle groan from Ignis as Gladio’s cock pulses below his which in turn causes Ignis to follow. Moving back, taking Loqi’s pillow to share Noctis watches as Prompto is maned into a new position. When it is the four of them its busy rushing hands grasping tugging and a feat of gymnastics that are not hard to pull off but leave them all exhausted falling into a heap in some caravan or in the tent on those horrible rainy nights.

Well sated and warmed by the smaller Nif, Noctis dozes to the lewd sounds of sex only waking as Prompto’s broken praises to the Astrals, to Gladio and Ignis’ mouth as he cums pull him from slumber.

‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡

“Hello?” The morning is a haze, Loqi tucked against Noctis, Prompto laying opposite with half his body draped crossed the King. The three dead and bare to the world. Even Ignis who raises at the first caw has a sluggish climb from the blankets, warm and sedated; the stress of the last few weeks distant for just this time. The tent flap lifts and the Shield hisses bringing his hand up to block those first rays that burn more than anything. “Oh, my” Sania whistle is low as she surveys the five bodies. “I didn’t expect this outcome, but you found him.” A smile ghost over her face and she backs out.

Ten minutes later four are accounted as Noctis, the fifth sits at the edge of the haven; head dropped deep asleep. “Wow,” Sania’s eyes grow wide as she lifts journal that has small slips of paper sticking out from the sides in an assortment of colors and small plastic tabs shaped like arrows. “I normally don’t get such through recordings.” Her eyes dart to the Lucians, returning to Loqi when Ignis looks thoroughly embarrassed for everyone, especially the sleeping King. For a moment she hums a smile turned towards all in attendance. “I have another request.”

“No, this was a onetime thing.” Loqi protest, drawing two lines in the sand one for Sania the other one directed towards the Lucians. Like Noctis’ own protest it is ignored, Sania easily speaking over the Commander of Eos’ largest infantry force.

“It’s just a small request. I need one sample of the _Ceanothus spicata_ , commonly known as Blazing Bush.” She clasps her hands together loudly, jolting Noctis from his sleep. “I have the most confidence in all five of you. Killer Bees are a formidable enemy for one person and the fact that the General is here,” Loqi rolls his eyes “and helping advance science. Well, he wouldn’t be if it wasn’t for King Noctis and his friends.” Sania ignores the disgruntled huff Loqi makes. Thoroughly annoyed, he hands over a small fabric cooler, the same one he had originally placed the sample of honeycomb into.

Sania does not question him, just opens the bag wincing as she sees the bottle that had once held a large comb half empty. “What happened here?” Loqi looks to Prompto both sharing a look like it is not obvious. “You guys didn’t taste any of this did you?”

“If we did?” Noctis grunts out sleepy, turning to look at the biologist.

If they were not weary of Sania before, the amused smirk she gives them should scare them away. “Its marketed as an aphrodisiac in Tenebrae. Unlike the infamous _Heliopsis parvifolia wutong_ , the Vesperpool Devil flower, whatever is in this honey heightens stamina, increases latent sexual desire, and lowers inhibitions. The Devil is a well-documented flower that releases a poisonous spore-like cloud when threatened that leaves its top predator suffering strong convulsions and eventual death. In humans, it creates a horrible need to have constant intercourse or death.” Sania shrugs, “we still haven’t found out why.” The haven is quiet, Sania ignoring the looks the guys are giving her as she happily returns to inspecting the samples in the jars.

“So, General…” Sania looks to where Loqi stood, but he is gone as are the other four. Revolving a full circle she spots them far in the distance. “Mhmm, heh. I hope they know the effects last seventy-two hours.”

‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡ ‡‡


	2. Ceanothus spicata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys fight off a group of Wyvern's for Sania Yeagers sample of the _Ceanothus spicata_ , or Burning Bush, plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's a well known herbal remedy when brewed with tea and helps with a multitude of maladies, most well know is its ability to heal burn wounds. Its leaves in ancient times, when not used in tea, where used but healers and doctors to cover these wounds and keep them damp. The flowers have a pleasant cinnamon scent and the bush has a thin tree-like base that grows to six feet in height. Resembles a small weeping willow with red-hued leaves while the flowers of the plant are red and yellow and generate massive amounts of pollen. It is endangered and is found along the River Wennath closer to the source of the river. Specialized Jeeps have been created by the Imperial Army for such terrain._   
>  __  
>  _When the pollen is inhaled it gives the victims an extreme urge to propagate. We feel this is the issue with the growing population of Killer Bees. While exposer in humans is rare, the effects of the pollen last for six hours, unlike the Vesperpool Devil which has an effect upwards of 24 to 48 hours or the honey of the Killer Bees which has an end time of 72 hours._
> 
>  
> 
>   _𝒮𝒶𝓃𝒾𝒶 𝒴𝑒𝒶𝑔𝑒𝓇_

If Noctis and his entourage have understood one fact it is that Loqi is silent when he is dead asleep; which from preceding experience is not for a lengthy amount of time. This time is no different just heightened by Prompto who, in his own miserable state, has become touchy-feely the two spellbound in some delusional haze that promises a great bit of entertaining for the other three.

“I wanna suck his cock.” Loqi moans, shuffling in his seat as he works his hardest to wiggle out of the bonds Gladio has him secured in. The wiggling only makes him hard and wet, he whispers along the lines of Gladio being a ‘kinky bitch’ and he hopes the Shield will tie him down later.

Prompto giggles, wiggling about as Gladio fights to retie the gunners’ hands. Somehow, Noctis for the last five years has missed the fact that Prompto is double-jointed. “That sounds like a lot of fun.” They are speaking in loud murmurs, struggling to keep their discussion in a voice between them and failing. In the front passenger seat, Ignis attempts to contact Sania Yeager but history has thrown them for a curveball once, the two blondes getting a face full of _Ceanothus spicata_ pollen thanks in part to a Tremble of Wyvern’s dusting the entire group with the plants’ pollen before retreating with its young. Prompto leans over, tongue out to lap at the shell of Gladio’s ear when the belt stops him. It’s the only thing to save Gladio from having the blond in his lap beside the ropes is the fact he is not only seat belted in but it’s also locked.

“I think you two need to calm down.”

Gladio growls, shoving Loqi back into his seat. It is unproductive as Prompto in the opening Loqi has created gets his hands loose, and pandemonium occurs. A flash of blue has Noctis veering off to the side, Prompto wielding one of Ignis’ daggers as he cuts free from his leg bonds. Gladio is struggling to get him under control again but Prompto is stronger than his thin wispy frame would suggest and Loqi is shoving his now freed hands down Gladio ‘s pants palming the flaccid penis. “He’s huge even soft." 

A blade presses against Gladio’s Adam’s Apple, Prompto lowering himself as low as his skinny jeans will allow him, just enough to restrain the Shield but allowing space it gives Loqi access to what they both want if he so desires. In a moment of clarity, Loqi turns his attention on Noctis, a blade pointed at his face. “You wreck my Jeep, no one will recover your body, your Majesty.” Noctis nods, readjusting his hands' grip tightening on the wheel. At the speed that the car is traveling, Noctis swerves into oncoming traffic as Loqi climbs into the front sliding over Ignis.

“I don’t think this is a promising idea, what if Noctis crashes and- “Ignis falls silent, Loqi covering Ignis’ mouth with his own, fingers going down his shirt, fingers pressing and drawing the shirt apart. As he tries to draw it up, it remains tucked. Pulling away, Loqi frowns instead concentrating on undoing Ignis’ belt as he shifts to the floor, Ignis welcoming him with parted legs. In the back seat, Gladio’s head tilts back, arms stretched out along the back seat. Within the four its well known that Prompto has a size kink and giving Gladio head is one thing that Prompto enjoys, not that he doesn’t enjoy Noctis or Ignis but in the blondes own words, “it’s just” a sigh and Prompto has his eyes glued to Gladio’s crotch as this point in time, lips pinched between his teeth and a healthy flush of arousal turning his freckles a few shades darker. “He’s hung like a yak and its just mind-blowing.” With how mindless it makes Prompto, just from the size, it must be good at least for him. Ignis just shrugs, he does not understand because it is not that way between him and Gladio, they live by the mantra of ‘sharing is caring’ and Noctis has been between them more times than he can count. Unlike his best friend its not Gladio’s size, but his manhandling and Ignis’ precession, the indoctrinate knowledge he has that he will always get off with them that has him rock hard and wanting to join one of the blondes in pleasuring the older men.

At the first sign of a hotel, he careens into the parking lot and is out of the jeep in a matter of seconds ignoring Loqi’s muffled beratement as Ignis holds his head down while thrusting into the Niffs slacken jaw.

Curtis is a kind older man, pays little attention to the world outside his tiny office. Content to live his last days at his motel in Old Lestallum. Yet it's not every day that he sees a marvel of Niflheim automotive engineering, which is saying a lot considering most vehicles are thirty to forty years old that pass through his lot. Yet it does not surprise him as a young man is speeding from the vehicle like the hounds of hell are at his heels.

“I need one room, either two queens or just a large Caem king.”

Curtis lifts his brows, those are the most expensive rooms he has, and for the young man, he will make an exception and give him a discount. “Its 700 gil a night.”

The boy frowns, “its 300.”

“The single Caem King is a special room with a kitchenette. Either take it or find a haven and it is getting’ dark.” The guy shakes his head pulling out his wallet and ruffles through the billfold.

“I’ll be right back.” The boy jogs away as he makes it crossed the parking lot in record time after a quick shouting match with someone he flashes back in a haze of blue with a different wallet. With a smile he takes out a thick wad of various denominations, flips through it then places it on the counter, sliding it over. Staring at the fan of bills, Curtis chortles in glee.

“Two nights. Here is your room key to enjoy your stay.”

“Yeah, sure thanks,” Curtis says nothing if he sees the

Prompto watches cars drift by, a congregation of people on the other side of the road surrounding the custom SUV in awe. “Think it was a good idea to leave them alone?”

“They were both asleep, besides Ignis just went to check on them” Gladio brings his cup of orange juice up to his lips trying to ignore the way Prompto’s eyes narrow. Ignis left thirty minutes ago and has yet to return.

Ignis looks up from the spare Cosmology, gravel crunching under Prompto’s boots with each hurried step. “Something the matter Prompto?”

“Is Noctis still in there?”

“Yes, his Majesty is preoccupied at the moment.” Prompto frowned as Ignis returned to reading the Holy book. “Don’t go in there, you’ll only hurt yourself.” With a snort, Prompto pulls his key card from his pocket and slides it in, Ignis shaking his head as the door opens only for Prompto to slam it shut behind him.

The room is dark, just like Noctis likes it, save from the bedside lamp set on the lowest setting. On the TV stand sits two untouched take out boxes, the bed mussed but empty. “The water is fine; I promise I won’t touch.”

“Then what’s the sense of sharing a shower, your Majesty?”

“Noctis is fine.” A soft hum, “water conservation?”

Loqi barks out a laugh, “the way it sets the Insomnian water system up you waste more than you use, the electrical grid is decades old and the houses, while pleasing for a country such as yours, are poorly manufactured. Let us not touch on the emergency systems.”

“How would you know?” Noctis growls. From the beam of light that illuminates the floor outside the bathroom door, Prompto can see Loqi stand, sitting on the toilet at the far end of the bathroom and move to the shower.

“Who do you think runs the Insomnian government now?” Loqi sounds proud, but then that is always his tone of voice. Proud, nationalistic, and full of himself. At least Prompto believes, and Noctis must have different thoughts spending most of the last two days in various positions with the General, in him, around him, against the walls. Prompto cannot blame him, Loqi is everything Prompto is not. Nobility, fearless in the face of danger, freckles and he has a wide array of knowledge that even puts Noctis to shame. It is all facts and politics, war, and history, not video games and movies – things Noctis enjoys.

Prompto leans closer to the door, trying to listen into their whispers, the running shower drowns their voices out, all but a deep full-bodied moan. One he identifies as coming from Noctis.

“Again?” Prompto grunts, glaring at the dark side of the door. Its no longer due to the pollen, that wore off the first day, six hours of frantic sex between all of them that left them all sore and immobile. Now it was something else, something that did not sit right with Prompto, something Ignis and Gladio continued to turn a blind eye too.

He stumbles and falls as the door opens, Loqi looks down at him shrugging his jacket on. “What the fuck are you doing?” The last words fall from Noctis’ mouth in a stutter, one can almost hear his teeth clenching so he can compose the words. “Loqi, don- “his plea dies dissolving into a needy moan.

“Care to help me out?” Prompto narrows his eyes, his gaze darting to look at Noctis who stands bare except for a towel wrapped around his waist. Prompto can hear a faint buzzing, it skyrockets dropping Noctis to his knees, hand palming the countertop as his chest heaves, thighs quivering. “As much as I would love to experience this with him, as one son to another, its only right we share.” Prompto looks to his right, Loqi squatting beside him one hand gripping a set of driving gloves the other a remote and a car key.

The buzzing dies, Noctis whimpering pathetically as his body continues to shake. “I want you to fuck him.” The lump that has formed in Prompto throat does not go down even as he swallows. “Can you do this for me?” He turns his gaze back to Noctis, his King shivering no from the steadily rising vibrations, a steady ‘buzz buzz buzz, pause, buzz buzz buzz’ on repeat. Noctis dips his head, mouth open as he pants, wriggling his hips.

The jealousy that has built up in Prompto flags, his cock hardening as Loqi steps back into the bathroom, Noctis scrambling to grab a hold of the smaller man, allowing them to pull him from the room and towards the bed. “Come on Prompto.” Noctis is a needy mess on the bed, hand fisting his cock, another frustrated whimper as that vibration stops.

“I fucking hate you.” He grows out, hand rubbing over the head of his cock. Loqi shrugs pushing the sole chair in the room towards the window. He flops down into it, crossing his ankle of his knee. One look from him and a nod has Prompto up hurrying to divest himself of all clothing. The buzzing increases for a moment, before complete dying. Noctis quaffs, looking at Prompto as he reaches for the tube of lube, stroking from base to tip and back down quickly, leg swinging over Noctis’ prone body. He is the most beautiful thing Noctis had ever seen and he thanks the Astrals every day by the number of freckles Prompto has, that they are friends, lovers, and the nearest thing in this world to soulmates.

Noctis stares at him, eyes widening as Prompto lines up and begins to sink down. “Areyouready?” A jumbled mess of words ending with a hissing moan, hips rising off the bed to sink deeper into Prompto’s heat. “Oh fuck, Prom.” Prompto relishes the touches Noctis gives, the way his fingers skim over his hardening nipples, linger over his stomach and grip his hips. The gentle reverence has him relaxing allowing him to sink down more, an easy feat between the last few days and Noctis’ well-lubed cock.

“At least your Shield taught you something in restraint.” Loqi coos from behind Prompto, his hands resting over Noctis’, chin on his shoulder. Prompto sighs, canting his hips. It is a welcome feeling Loqi behind him, arms circling his body touching, grazing, and roaming wherever he pleases and the reverence Noctis gives him as if Prompto was his universe. Not just Prompto but he is his Sun, while Loqi is surely on his way to becoming his Jupiter.

For the first time in the last two days, Noctis is quiet, but not silent. He moans in frustration, Loqi’s weight on his legs hindering him from easily thrusting up into Prompto, forcing him to relish in the smallest fraction of pleasure. His moans littered with Prompto’s name praising his friend turned lover for every move and touch, the intimacy he has found between the three of them. It is wrong but at this time Noctis could care less about what is right. He is a King without a crown, his loyalties lie with his people, with Cor, his disciples, with the legion of citizenry his father had left years ago. With the Empire that cracks along fault lines of abuses, they have all experienced through the years.

Loqi is pulled forward, Noctis’ gripping the sleeve of his jacket. He expects the King to beg, but Noctis does no such thing, forcing Loqi into a breath-stealing kiss; tongues fighting for dominance as Prompto rocks his hips, Noctis freely bucking into his friend with abandon. He is so close and Prompto is just as much of a sweaty mess as he is, the blond leans down allowing Noctis to thrust upward brutally. No wonder Loqi talks down to Noctis, teases him at every chance he can manage. It feels good being taken roughly.

“Noct,” Prompto whimpers, stroking his cock, lines of cum smearing Noctis’ stomach.

“Cum in him,” Loqi commands, Noctis both loathes and bows to this. He wants that, he wants Prompto to know where he stands, that he is his despite the blonde’s friendly relationship with his Shield and Advisor, Noctis owns him. Prompto’s moans die as Loqi takes his words and swallows them as their lips meet, Prompto gripping the blonde’s hair fervently. Noctis blanks, he is not sure if it is watching the two men make out like he does not exist that tips him over or the eerily similar smiles they give him at the end that solidifies his need to have and conquer both of them. Nothing is hotter at this moment as he comes down from his heavenly high, Prompto still rocking on him as Loqi assist Prompto in reaching his peak, the green-eyed monster slinking off to its own hovel to find another target to seduce.

A loud knock breaks up their dalliance. As the only person readily dress, Loqi cracks it open Ignis lifting a brow as the smell of sex hits him face first.

“Your delivery has arrived General.”

“She is quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cor frowns watching the Imperial made jeep pull into the dusty Hunter's HQ outside of the Nordusciae Blockade. In one hand he tapped a letter against his palm, the wax seal on the back flap featuring the crest of House Tummelt. It wasn't unknown to him that the young Lord had been seen around Noctis and his group for a while, often going on odd adventures such as fending off Killer Bees and raiding Wyvern nest. Yet seeing his King stepping out of the General's Jeep, Cor's had enough of this bullshit. Instead of yelling at his Majesty, he shoves the letter in his face.  
>  _Uɴᴛᴏ Hɪs Rᴏʏᴀʟ Mᴀᴊᴇsᴛʏ, Kɪɴɢ ᴏғ Lᴜᴄɪs ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛʀɪᴇs,_  
>  _I ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ ᴛʜɪs ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ɪɴ ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ. I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴜɴᴘʟᴇᴀsᴀɴᴛ ᴄᴏɴᴠᴇʀsᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴡɪᴛʜ Mɪss Sᴀɴɪᴀ Yᴇᴀɢᴇʀ ɪɴ ʀᴇɢᴀʀᴅs ᴛᴏ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛᴀsᴋ sʜᴇ ᴡɪsʜᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏɴғᴇʀ ᴏɴ ᴜs ɪɴ ʀᴇɢᴀʀᴅs ᴛᴏ ᴀ ʀᴀʀᴇ Eɢɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴀɴ ᴏɴʟʏ ʙᴇ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ Rᴏᴄᴋ ᴏғ Rᴀᴠᴀᴛᴏɢʜ. I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ɪɴғᴏʀᴍᴇᴅ Mɪss Yᴇᴀɢᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ I ᴅᴇᴄʟɪɴᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅᴇᴀᴠᴏʀ, ʜᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ sʜᴇ ʜᴀs ᴀ ʜᴀʀᴅ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀᴅ Nᴏ ᴍᴇᴀɴs. As sʜᴇ ʜᴀs ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ʀᴇᴀᴄʜᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ ɪɴ ʀᴇɢᴀʀᴅs ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪs ǫᴜᴇsᴛ, I ʜᴀᴠᴇ, ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ᴅᴏᴜʙᴛ, ғᴜʟʟ ᴋɴᴏᴡʟᴇᴅɢᴇ sʜᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴀᴛᴛᴇᴍᴘᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴇʀsᴜᴀᴅᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜɪs ᴛᴀsᴋ. Wʜɪʟᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀᴡᴀɪᴛ Mɪss Yᴇᴀɢᴇʀs ᴀʀʀɪᴠᴀʟ, I ᴅᴏ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄᴏɴғʀᴇ̀ʀᴇs ᴡɪʟʟ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ᴛʜᴇ ɢɪғᴛ I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʟᴇғᴛ ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄᴀʀᴇ._  
>  I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏɴᴏʀ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴍᴀɪɴ, Sɪʀ, Yᴏᴜʀ Rᴏʏᴀʟ Mᴀᴊᴇsᴛɪᴇs’s ᴍᴏsᴛ ʜᴜᴍʙʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏʙᴇᴅɪᴇɴᴛ sᴇʀᴠᴀɴᴛ.  
>  _ℋ𝒾𝓈 𝒢𝓇𝒶𝒸ℯ, 𝒜𝓇𝒸𝒽 𝒟𝓊𝓀ℯ ℴ𝒻 ℰ𝓊𝓈𝒸𝒾ℯ𝓁𝓁ℴ, ℒ.ℰ._  
>  ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ɪɴғᴏʀᴍ ᴛʜᴇ Mᴀʀsʜᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ I ᴡɪʟʟ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡɪʟʟ ғᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴀᴛᴇ ʜɪᴍ.  
> "What's it say?"  
> "Sania is looking for us. Something about an egg in Ravatogh." Noctis turns the paper over eyeing the wax seal, the crest of House Tummelt pressed into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like hearing feedback and critiques. Would really love hearing what you guys think.


End file.
